


Angel Food

by SugarellatheSmutQueen



Category: Ineffable husbands - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cute, Demon, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Kisses, Kissing, Light Spanking, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, angel - Freeform, forked tongue, rough, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarellatheSmutQueen/pseuds/SugarellatheSmutQueen
Summary: The angel didn't quite know how it worked, but he had daydreamed (and night dreamed) about it extensively in the past 6000 years or so.Crowley underneath him, all sharp angles and large, flashing eyes, his red hair spilled haphazardly across the white pillow.*Pure smut*





	1. Chapter 1

The angel didn't quite know how it worked, but he had daydreamed (and night dreamed) about it extensively in the past 6000 years or so.  
Crowley underneath him, all sharp angles and large, flashing eyes, his red hair spilled haphazardly across the white pillow.  
Aziraphale kissing his mouth, his chest, his hips. Threading his fingers through his and hearing soft little groans, so quiet he almost didn't hear them.  
Sucking on his dark nipples til he was near howling. Canting their hips together until Crowley's breaths were ragged and heavy.  
Taking him in his mouth and lovingly swirling his tongue over his cock. Fingering him until delicious swear words poured out of his mouth like honey.  
"Fuck, damn, uh, that's good, you're so good, ah! Fuck me, Aziraphale, fuck me!"  
And then Aziraphale would slowly undress them both, drawing it out while Crowley squirmed desperately on his white sheets. Then gently, lovingly penetrating his ass, pushing in and out with their breaths. Watching Crowley's face go slack and starry-eyed as Aziraphale pumped in and out of him. His fingers digging into Aziraphale's neck and shoulders as he went a little faster, a little harder, until Crowley was writhing like a snake.  
And then Aziraphale would kiss him, hard. And slip his tongue along Crowley's forked one and bite his bottom lip. Crowley would he so surprised. Never suspecting that Aziraphale was a biter. And the shock and the pleasure would become to much for him and he would come with loud, drawn out yell, pumping his hips with Aziraphale's. Then growing weak and tired and spent, he would drop limply to the bed. Aziraphale would scoop him up and hold him close all night as they drifted off.

Aziraphale had thousands of fantasies. He had thousands of years to dream them up. 

But he never expected this.

Crowley had him against the wall. It started as an argument, which Crowley had, of course, overreacted to. But when he had Aziraphale pinned to the wall, he could not stop looking at him plump angel lips.

Aziraphale saw his gaze. He wanted to lean forward and kiss him, no matter how much it might irritate him. He found it rather cute when Crowley was irritated. Especially with him. 

Then Crowley gently released his collar and slid his arms around his soft waist and kissed him. 

The kiss was like a question. Can I do this? Is it okay? Do you feel the same as I do?

Aziraphale answered that question.

He locked his arms around Crowley's neck and pressed against him. He felt so good. So incredibly good. So warm. 

Crowley clutched his waist, still ever so gently and stroked his back, his hips, ghosting over his ass. Aziraphale moaned into his mouth and pushed his ass against Crowley's long fingers. Crowley gasped and carefully slid his tongue into Aziraphale's mouth. Another question.

The tongue didn't feel the way Aziraphale had imagined. The forked part didn't make as big a difference as he thought it would. He swirled his tongue around Crowley's, desperate for more and now.

Crowley was still stroking him, like he was made of the most wonderful material in the world but it was still so respectful. No wandering fingers pulling apart his clothing.

His hands caressed his ass again and Aziraphale couldn't wait. He moaned and pushed Crowley's jacket off his shoulders. Crowley reacted faster than he thought, shrugging out of the jacket as if he had read his mind. Then Aziraphale went for his shirt buttons, popping them apart as fast as he could. Finally, Crowley's chest was bare and completely accessible. Aziraphale couldn't stop his hands from stroking his skinny chest. He felt good. He could feel his marvelous ribcage, his glorious heartbeat, his blood rushing fast through his veins. 

"Crowley." 

His voice came out a whisper. 

"Please," he pleaded, tweaking Crowley's hard nipples.

Without another moment, Crowley's hands hitched under Aziraphale's thighs and hoisted him up. Aziraphale could feel just how hard he was. And then Crowley was carrying him, moving faster than Aziraphale thought possible for a twiggy demon carrying a plump angel. His back hit Crowley's bed, Crowley hovered on top of him, untying his bow tie and unbuttoning his buttons with shaking hands. 

"Aziraphale," he breathed, "You've no idea how much I've wanted this."

"I think I can imagine," Aziraphale rasped, his hands tangling with Crowley's belt.

Free of clothes, Crowley crawled over Aziraphale, kissing every bit of him he could reach. It was the gentleness. The gentleness that was sending Aziraphale over the edge. Every kiss was soft, reverential, and starved. He kissed like nothing else mattered, like he had never thought of doing anything else except this. Aziraphale felt precious in his hands.

He came back to his mouth and kissed him more, like he could never get enough. Aziraphale's hands slid down his bony back. It was like he couldn't stop his traitorous hands. They belied every desire he had ever had about Crowley. He squeezed his ass. Hard. He groped his skinny thighs, stroked his hard cock.

Crowley gasped loudly into his mouth.

"Oh! Oh Aziraphale. I want you so much."

Aziraphale could cry. This was like a wonderful dream and he never wanted to stop. Never wanted to wake up from it. 

"So take me," he murmured.

Crowley made a strangled noise, rocking into Aziraphale's hands. 

"Do you have any- em, anything to do it with," Crowley asked awkwardly, kissing Aziraphale's chest to avoid looking him in the eye. But he had no need to worry. Aziraphale's eyes were blissfully shut. 

"Yes," he answered, smiling angelically (he couldn't well smile any other way really), "in my pocket." 

Crowley hunted around on the floor for his pants and found the little bottle of lube. No condom needed when you were an angel and a demon respectively who couldn't contract diseases. 

He poured the lube over his fingers and gently teased Aziraphale's ass. He was moaning and digging his head back into the pillow, his eyes still shut. Crowley kissed him. Because he felt he was allowed to and now that he had permission, he couldn't stop himself. Aziraphale kissed back like he needed him. Like he was necessary to the angel's survival. Like Crowley had something Aziraphale couldn't get anywhere else. 

Crowley groaned as he got two fingers in. Aziraphale was about ready for him. And oh Satan, did he feel good under Crowley's hands. His skin was plush. Not just the surface but all the way through to the bone he was soft. His hair was soft, his breath in Crowley's ear was soft, his his moans we're soft. Crowley just wanted more and more of Aziraphale's softness. He wanted to live in that forever. To always feel how soft his angel was was, to always draw these hitching breaths and happy moans out of him. To make him look this contented all the time. 

Crowley gently tugged on his ear with his lips pulled over his sharp teeth. 

"Are you ready, love?" It was the closest Crowley dared to admit to Aziraphale how much he felt for him. How deep those feelings went. How it felt like part of his soul was wrapped around Aziraphale. How with one word, he would do anything for him. Anything at all. Set his Bentley on fire, admit he liked to be nice (sometimes, not always), bake him those crepes he talked about so much. He loved him. He loved him so much it hurt to think about for too long.

"Do it, Crowley."

He removed his fingers and slicked up his cock. That felt good too. To see Aziraphale spread out wantonly beneath him while Crowley stroked himself. This must be a dream. Surely, he could never get so lucky.

Then he pushed into Aziraphale and his eyes finally snapped open. His mouth dropped open and his arms clutched Crowley's shoulders. 

"Oh Crowley!" Was all he was able to get out in a breathless voice full of pleasure. Crowley groaned and planted his forehead into the pillow by Aziraphale's neck. He sucked a spot there as he canted his hips in and out, listening to Aziraphale's heady gasps and moans. 

"Azira... Aziraphale, you feel so good. Oh God, so good. I want you so bad. And you're so, so good. God. Can I have you? Can I keep you always?"

Aziraphale didn't answer. His eyes were squeezed shut and his face twisted up, his legs wrapped tight around Crowley's waist as he moved with him. He was gasping and moaning uncontrollably and loudly.

Crowley sucked on his ear lobe and licked up the side. Aziraphale's back arched up off the bed and he screamed with pleasure, causing Crowley to come just after. He was quiet when he came, soft quiet whimpers and a desperate expression on his face until he went dreamy and fell down onto the bed. He snuggled his face into Aziraphale's chest and curled all this long limbs around him. 

"Aziraphale that was amazing," his voice was muffled in Aziraphale's chest.

"Yes. Yes, I quite liked it," Aziraphale said, a little out of breath.

"One question though love."

"What is it, my dear?"

"Why did you have a bottle of lube in your pocket?"

"I often need it after speaking with you."

"WHAT"


	2. Devil Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley had thought about it almost from the moment he'd met Aziraphale, had heard he'd given away his sword to help to naive humans in the garden, seen him smile nervously and giggle.   
When Aziraphale held his wing over Crowley's head, he had been hooked.  
After that, he always wanted to he where the angel was. Tried to run into him all around the planet (but oddly, almost exclusively in Europe, where their accents made sense).   
He knew when he was in trouble and would come running to save him and his ridiculous books. He teased him and made him smile and fell a little but more in love with each turning century.  
He'd imagined being with Aziraphale several times. He'd imagined him timid and shy. He'd imagined little smiles and downcast eyes from the angel.   
He'd certainly never expected this.

Crowley had thought about it almost from the moment he'd met Aziraphale, had heard he'd given away his sword to help to naive humans in the garden, seen him smile nervously and giggle.   
When Aziraphale held his wing over Crowley's head, he had been hooked.  
After that, he always wanted to he where the angel was. Tried to run into him all around the planet (but oddly, almost exclusively in Europe, where their accents made sense).   
He knew when he was in trouble and would come running to save him and his ridiculous books. He teased him and made him smile and fell a little but more in love with each turning century.  
He'd imagined being with Aziraphale several times. He'd imagined him timid and shy. He'd imagined little smiles and downcast eyes from the angel.   
He'd certainly never expected this.

After they had had sex for the first time, Aziraphale had breakfast with him, then quickly dressed and ran out the door, shouting about an important customer and a rare book. 

He didn't expect to see him again anytime soon. He expected the angel had got spooked and run scared. 

But just that evening, Aziraphale had stormed through his door, forgoing his usual polite knock and grabbed Crowley's hand and dragged him to his room.

At first, Crowley had been too shocked to realize what was going on. He expected the angel to tell him off for seducing him. Then Aziraphale threw him down on the bed and climbed on top. 

The rough treatment had Crowley immediately and obviously aroused. He stared up Aziraphale in absolute wonder, not knowing at all what to expect next. Aziraphale kissed him. Thorough and hard. Biting his lips, sucking on his tongue, taking over so forcefully, Crowley had no choice but to let him. And he did.

"Do you want this Crowley?"

"Satan, yes. I'm your's, angel."

Aziraphale ripped his shirt, popping all his dark buttons and they clattered to the floor. He did the same with his pants with an intensity and enthusiasm that had Crowley humping the empty air above him. Aziraphale smoothed his hands over Crowley's naked torso, down to his rhythmically pumping hips. He pressed down gently, "Be still, my dear."

Crowley whimpered, going out of his head with want, but slowly stopped and held as still as he could. 

"Now take my clothes off," Aziraphale said breathlessly, staring at Crowley's nude form.

Crowley lurched up and feverishly attacked Aziraphale's many buttons and layers. When his fingers fumbled too much, he hissed and tore at it furiously. Aziraphale put a hand over his until he was still, "Gentle Crowley, you know how I feel about this jacket." 

Crowley sighed loudly and forced his hands to focus, but it was hard to think when Aziraphale was stroking his thighs like that. Inching up so close to his throbbing cock and never touching it. 

Finally, Crowley finished with Aziraphale's clothes, shucking his pants down his creamy smooth legs.

"Fuck me now, Aziraphale, come on."

Aziraphale pushed him back and flipped him over, stronger and rougher than Crowley had ever expected. His cock brushed the sheets before Aziraphale was yanking his hips up. He felt like a rag doll under Aziraphale's hands and by God, he was into it. 

He felt Aziraphale slowly, reverently, running his hands over Crowley's ass cheeks. He shivered under the sudden, gentle attention and pushed back against the hands. Aziraphale tweaked one cheek and the hands slid up Crowley's body. 

"Please, angel."

"Not yet," Aziraphale murmured against his skin. He was soft. So soft. Much, much softer than Aziraphale had imagined. He couldn't stop running his hands all over his body. He kissed down his spine, over his ass, and finally his hole.

Eating Crowley out was divine. 

He rocked and shivered and howled under Aziraphale's expert tongue. His hands clutched at his sheets and tore holes with his fingernails. 

"Fff- fuck!" 

Crowley was panting and moaning, Aziraphale had one hand on his cock, the other assisting his tongue. 

"I should like to have your fiendish tongue in me like this," Aziraphale said. Crowley moaned, long and loud. 

"I'm ready, please, I'm ready, put it in me, I can take it," Crowley begged. Aziraphale gave his left cheek a light smack and pulled away. Crowley shuddered and pushed back toward him, desperate for the lost contact. 

Head nearly in the clouds, Aziraphale lubed up his cock and pressed into Crowley. He felt like a dream, he was so very receptive. He was gasping and moaning at every touch, everything he did set Aziraphale's skin on fire. 

Aziraphale pumped in and out of him, lost in the marvelous sensation. His hands snaked under Crowley's chest and tweaked his nipples. He slapped his ass. He pulled on his demon ear with his angelic teeth.

Crowley was screaming and rocking back into him, yelling garbled nonsense. Aziraphale had enough frame of mind to smack his ass and lick up his ear at the same time and Crowley came. He screamed out his pleasure and sank, shaking to the bed. Aziraphale leaned back on his heels, quite pleased with himself to see Crowley so thoroughly pleasured. 

He slowly rolled onto his back and sat up. His hands shook as he tried to push Aziraphale's thighs apart. 

"Dear Crowley, what are you doing? You should rest!"

"Mmm'not finished. Please let me. Wanna suck you off."

Aziraphale felt a pleasant throb in his cock and felt hard pressed to turn him down. He shifted to let Crowley crawl between his legs, then he lowered his sweaty head, and sucked for all he was worth.

Aziraphale threw back his head and cried out. He was good. He was so, so good. His forked tongue doing amazing things to Aziraphale's cock. 

He came much sooner than he expected, shouting Crowley's name at the ceiling. 

"Ohhhhhhhhh, Crowley... That was amazing," he said gratefully once he had caught his breath.

Crowley smirked and wrapped his arms around the angel's soft shoulders and pulled him down into the sheets.

Aziraphale gently spread kisses over Crowley’s face, “You were marvelous, darling.”

And Crowley, half delirious with rampant pleasure and glowing happiness said, “I love you, angel.”

Aziraphale, pleasantly surprised, smiled brightly and said, “I love you too, my dear."


End file.
